Together, We Are Whole
by This.Is.Gospel
Summary: Two broken souls, two empty hearts...but when they join as one, everything seems to make sense. One-shot, slight smut. Jaime x Cersei.


**Together, We Are Whole**

Game of Thrones. Jaime/Cersei. Rated M for smut/language. Enjoy.

* * *

It was just one of those nights again.

One of those nights where Cersei lie wide awake in bed, her drunken husband occupying the space next to her, but another occupying her thoughts entirely. She was used to this way of life though. Accustomed to it, almost comfortable with it, you could say. Because this was the twisted routine that had ensued from the very beginning. The King would drink himself sick every night, pass out without even sending so much as a glance in Cersei's direction, and she would dryly roll her eyes in the darkness, wondering if this was the punishment for her sins. The only daughter of Tywin Lannister was not an idiot, far from it actually. She knew someone like Robert would never love her, and that was perfectly fine, because she would never love him. Not the way she loved Jaime anyways.

Jaime. Her sweet, precious Jaime, lying all alone in his bedchamber at this very moment. Maybe he was asleep, maybe he was awake, but the mere thought of her brother tangled in sheets was enough to draw a smile from her lips. Thoughts were the most she could have of him at times, usually on nights where he was at battle, on a hunt, or even when Robert was partially conscious and it was expected of Cersei to please her husband. Thankfully, those instances were infrequent and out of the ordinary, for she dreaded them when they came. The only time she truly and wholly felt alive was when her brother was inside of her. The way Jaime fit into her was so undeniably perfect that sometimes she thought it was a dream. But it wasn't a dream; they were just meant to be together.

She'd known this from such an early age. When it came to her and Jaime, the pair of them were far from innocent, despite what their parents believed. Well, actually the very first time it _was_ innocent. They were alone in her chamber, and when she kissed Jaime, she hadn't expected to like it so much. The act was so out of the blue, so impulsive, but when their mouths were fused together, everything seemed to make sense. The virtue of it all quickly faded though. The next time the two of them were alone in a room together, clothes and restraint were both needless. They joined as one, knowing this was so wrong, but loving that it felt so right. Jaime was anything but gentle with her, and Cersei wouldn't take it any other way. It became a game of some sort, a dangerous game. It was a game of how many rooms they could fuck in, how many rounds they could go, how many different positions they could try, how loud one could make the other scream, and so on.

Even after Cersei was forced to wed Robert Baratheon, she and Jaime never stopped playing their little game. They couldn't stop at this point. In fact, just to prove that the marriage meant nothing and wouldn't hinder their relationship, they fucked on the morning of her wedding, multiple times. She found it a tad difficult to walk down the aisle that day, but no, she didn't have any regrets. So from that day forth, she was technically Robert's according to a piece of paper, but everywhere else she was Jaime's, and he was hers. That was the way it would forever be.

Sighing, she rolled onto her side, the mattress creaking as it shifted beneath her the slightest bit. Robert's snoring was still loud and audible next to her, as it always was. A full army seizing the city wouldn't be enough to stir the man out of his slumber right now, so there was no need to keep still or quiet. The King was dead to the world. And just like every other night, he wouldn't even notice his wife slipping out of bed, then slipping back in once the sin was over and done with.

* * *

Jaime didn't have to think twice about answering the door when she knocked, for it was always the same person that visited him in the latest hour of night. A wicked smirk adorned his handsome features as he stepped aside to let his sister pass by him and enter the chamber. With her golden Lannister mane hanging loose around her shoulders and her pale skin glowing under the faint moonlight, she looked stunning as ever. Her beauty was something that always intrigued Jaime. Never had he laid eyes on a creature so breathtaking in all the seven kingdoms, and it sickened him that he had to share her with that oaf, Robert Baratheon. Cersei deserved the absolute best, the very finest of all things, and who better to suit her than her twin brother, the only one that came close to being her equal?

"Well, if it isn't my favorite fuck!" Jaime exclaimed, flashing his sister a snarky smile as he walked around her, using his eyes to drink all of her in, little by little. Teasing her was almost as enjoyable as having her bent over in front of him, but not quite.

"Watch yourself, Kingslayer," she warned. Her dark stare was lustful, but stern. She thrived on control, on manipulation, but so did Jaime, and he was just as skilled as her in those departments. Perhaps that was why she loved her brother so much. There was never a dull moment. He was a _challenge_, and Cersei loved a good challenge. "I could walk out of here just as easily as I walked in, you know."

He raised his brows skeptically, ostensibly amused by her revelation.

"Could you now?"

"Of course I could." She paused briefly, taking a step forward to lessen the gap between their wanting bodies. Her nimble fingers settled on his chest, her lips on his earlobe. "But I won't."

"Of course you won't," Jaime whispered in that all too tempting, husky voice of his. His hand effortlessly found her most intimate area, rubbing it through the silk of her nightgown. Cersei leaned into his touch and tried not wince at the contact, but the attempt was feeble. "Not until you've gotten what you came here for."

In that next moment, Jaime's lips came crashing down on Cersei's, stealing her breath away all at once. She threaded her slender fingers through his dark, gold locks and kissed him back hard as he backed her into a wall. Both of his hands were now positioned on her hips, which she bucked against him forcefully over and over again. She craved naked contact, but her brother wouldn't allow her to break the kiss, not even for a second. Instinctively, his hand migrated to her ass, and he gave it a firm squeeze. He was so hard, so ready for her, but this wasn't about what he wanted right now. Cersei was the Queen after all, and it would be wrong of him to treat her otherwise.

Jaime ended the kiss abruptly, leaving them both momentarily breathless, but he didn't hesitate to get back to work. His lips, tongue, and teeth found and explored her jaw, then onto her neck, and finally her collarbone before he rid her of the gown completely. A slight shiver shot down her spine; however, it was quickly forgotten as Jaime covered her erect nipple with his mouth. She arched her back into him, reveling in the sensation he sparked inside of her. Cersei couldn't help but think back to the first time Jaime had touched her breasts. She was only thirteen, and it seemed her body was changing by the second. So naturally, her first instinct was to show Jaime. Of course, the wide-eyed boy looked on in amazement and certainly didn't refuse her when she requested that he touch them. Her nipples had grown hard almost instantaneously, and she soon became aware of sudden wetness between her thighs. It was when Jaime first touched her there that she knew he belonged inside of her.

The memory quickly evaded Cersei as she felt Jaime move his mouth over her naval. He stopped his trail down south right where she would expect him to, causing her to groan in displeasure. Hearing this, Jaime looked up at her with a devious glint in his stare.

"What's that, my Queen?" he began playfully. "Stop, you say?"

"Jaime!" she hissed.

The impatient way she said his name was music to Jaime's ears, and after lingering for a few seconds more, his lips connected with her wet core, causing her to cry out in satisfaction. Once the foreplay was all said and done, their mouths found one another as if they'd never severed, and they made their way to the bed, leaving a trail of any remaining clothing in their wake. Their bodies joined as one in no time, and just like their mouths, it was as if they hadn't been apart. They were simply picking up where they left off, because this was the only way to experience life in its entirety. All of the irrelevant time in between their nights together was just that precisely. Irrelevant. Apart, they were broken, lost, empty, and bitter, but together…together they completed one another. All that Cersei longed to be, she became when Jaime was inside of her. All that Jaime felt was missing; he found when Cersei's walls tightened around him.

But in the wee hours before dawn, they would have no choice but to separate, to become two individual people with lives of their own. It was the most difficult part, always. If the universe would permit it, they would stay together forever, but unfortunately that wasn't how things worked. So they would clean themselves off, dress themselves up, and Cersei would reluctantly return to her chamber where her husband was still sound asleep. As usual, Jaime's scent would still be fresh on her skin, his labored breathing and heavy moans still echoing in her ears like new.

Before she left, however, Jaime pulled her into his warm, strong arms, and he embraced her like it was the last embrace they would ever share. This was the first time he had done something of this nature, and she was unsure whether to express delight or fear.

"I love you," he hushed, kissing her temple gently. "I love you and only you, my sweet Cersei. Don't you ever forget that."

"I…" Her eyes travelled towards the window where the rising sun was almost in view. "I need to be on my way now, little brother."

"Only by a few short seconds," he reminded her cheekily as she unwrapped his arms from around her midsection.

Cersei lithely chuckled under her breath at his hackneyed remark and headed for the door, leaving her twin brother standing all alone. When she walked, her stride hardly reflected the stride of the Queen, and her shoulders even sulked the tiniest bit, making her appear weak and vulnerable. Once again, she felt broken, like she had been ripped of her heart and soul, and what she said next would only make the pain worse, but she owed this much to Jaime at least.

She came to a rapid halt in the doorway and turned around to face him.

"I love you, too, Jaime."

And then she left.


End file.
